bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Depend on you ～Depend on me～
"Depend on you ～Depend on me～" is a song from the Japanese language album TRANS//LATION. It is the English cover version of the Japanese original titled "Depend on you", which was performed and written by J-pop artist Ayumi Hamasaki. Hamasaki personally contacted Jones' label expressing her support and approval of Jones' cover and his lyrics after reviewing the track. http://www.mimu-net.net/en/news.php?newsid=2535&pge=9 "Depend on you ~Depend on me~" was originally titled "Depend on me", but the title was changed before the song was released to the public. The English lyrics of this song were written by Jones, making this song his original. "Depend on Me" was originally going to be featured on Bentley's debut album One Hand High, but production of the album was cancelled. A few months after the cancellation announcement, a "full demo" version of "Depend on Me" was made secretly available through Bentley's website during January of 2009. This demo featured slightly different instrumentals, most notable was the percussion, which leaned the track to be more of a Pop-Rock style song. The officially released version was revamped to be a Dance style track prior to being added to TRANS//LATION in order to keep the album's message of being strictly "J-Pop DANCE Covers". Lyrics '']] I search the night for some time to kill But all I can find are stars In the wake of my biggest mistake We will all lay down my heart I stumble on old memories Like a ghost town I forgot And now I’m lost on empty streets That keep getting dark Oh I don’t know who you will become I don’t know where you’ll be All I can promise you is history The future’s a place where we cannot be When all is said and done I will be free And when I’m gone You can’t depend on me In time you’ll see You stand alone Into our own The rain upon the window pane Is a hundred whispering words They tell me where the door is to leave And how I should run Oh I don’t know who you will become I don’t know where you’ll be All I can promise is you won’t have me Just close your eyes, that’s where I’ll always be When all is said and done I will be free And when I’m gone You can’t depend on me In time you’ll see You stand alone Into our own When all is said and done I will be free And when I’m gone You can’t depend on me We make a path That we must tread Into the red Oh I don’t know who you will become I don’t know where you’ll be All I can promise you is history The future’s a place where we cannot be Although I know It’s true About me and you I can’t deny that I depend on you Now I have found you’ve let me down Never again When all is said and done I will be free And when I’m gone You can’t depend on me In time you’ll see You stand alone Into our own When all is said and done I will be free And when I’m gone You can’t depend on me We make a path That we must tread Into the red References Category:TRANS//LATION songs Category:One Hand High songs Category:Reworkings